nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sydney Trains A and B Sets
}} |operator = CityRail |depots = Auburn Maintanience Centre |lines = |carbody = Stainless Steel |trainlength = 163.1 m |carlength = |height = |floorheight = |platformheight = |entrylevelorstep = |doors = |art-sections = |maxspeed =130km/h |weight = 404 t |acceleration = 1 m·s−2 |deceleration = 1 m·s−2 |traction = Two converters per motor car utilising spread spectrum modulation. Four AC motors per car (Supplier: Hitachi, Japan) |engine = |poweroutput = |transmission = |aux = |powersupply =1500V DC |hvac = Two independent cooling units per car: 38 kW cooling, 24 kW heating |electricsystem = 1500 V DC |collectionmethod =Pantograph |uicclass = |aarwheels = |bogies = |brakes = Regenerative brake with blended electro-pneumatic wheel mounted disc brakes (Supplier: Knorr-Bremse, Germany) |safety = |coupling = |multipleworking = |gauge = Standard Gauge (1435mm) (4ft 8.5in) |builder = Changchun Railway Vehicles|Manufacturer = Changchun Railway Vehicles|numberscrapped = N/A (1 out of service)|Gauge = Standard (1435mm)}} The Sydney Trains A Set (Waratah) is a train that will be operating on the Sydney Trains network in Sydney. All 78 trains are currently in service as of October 2016. They are replacing the CityRail L,R &S Sets from the 1970s. __TOC__ Design The trains consist of eight car sets –different from the previous practice of two four car sets, which are then coupled into eight car trains. The configuration is: trailer driving car + motor car + motor car + trailer car + trailer car + motor car + motor car + trailer driving car. This means that guards operate from the rear carriage of the train instead of the centre and that commuters are able to walk through the entire train in case of an emergency. Nightshine Australia was selected to produce luminescent arrow signs line, which are affixed on the base of outer seats on the lower and upper decks to direct passengers the most appropriate route of exit. The trains include external CCTV cameras to assist guards, as it is harder to see the whole train on most curved platforms with the guard at the back. Inside, the train includes additional Emergency Help Points and CCTV cameras. Axis Communications was awarded the contract to install the train's extensive system of 98 CCTV cameras, which are linked together with Power over Ethernet and utilise Progressive scanning technology to allow capturing of events in clear high resolution, with no distortion in quick movement individual frames. The CCTV cameras are designed to withstand vibration and features technologies such as an in-built heater to prevent condensation and alarms to alert of removal or obstruction. The train flooring utilises Treadmaster TM8, made from a polymer-based material that is designed to be durable, vandal and graffiti resistant. They are also designed with safety in mind, being highly fire resistant with low smoke toxicity output. Improvements to the DVAs (Digital Voice Announcements) with differential pitch of the voice allow more natural sounding speech. All the stations included in the stopping pattern are also announced prior to or soon after departure from a terminus stop. This announcements were changed slightly after the Cityrail was renamed Sydney Trains. ‘Smart’ air-conditioning will automatically adjust to the outside temperature and the number of passengers on board. The A set is the first passenger train in the world to use LED lamps for all lighting (except headlights). Moquette, a durable, vandal-resistant material first used in the OSCAR trains, Hunter Railcars, and later adopted in the refurbishments of both the Tangara and Endeavour railcars, is used to cover the train's seats. In Service * North Shore and Western Lines: Berowra to Emu Plains/Richmond via City * Northern Line: Hornsby to Epping via Macquarie Park, City & Strathfield * Airport & East Hills Lines: City Circle to Macarthur via Airport/Sydenham * South Line: City Circle to Leppington via Granville * Inner West Line: City Circle to Homebush/Parramatta via Strathfield * Bankstown Line: City Circle to Lidcombe/Liverpool Via Bankstown * Cumberland Line: Leppington to Schofields/Richmond (off peak only) * Olympic Park Line: Central/Lidcombe to Olympic Park (Special events only) As it is a suburban train, A sets do not run on NSW TrainLink lines. They do not run on some Sydney Trains lines because they can take out the overhead wiring systems by pulling too much current from them. Very rarely, they have operated on other lines, as the electrical systems can cope with one or two A sets. They do not run on the Cumberland and Carlingford lines, as 8 cars are not required for these services. Formation The 626 carriages will form 78 eight car sets (numbered A1 to A78) with 2 spare driving cars. Individual vehicles are numbered as follows: *A1: D6301-N5301-N5501-T6501-T6601-N5601-N5401-D6401, * A3: D6303-N5303-N5503-T6503-T6603-N5603-N5403-D6403 up to *A78: D6378-N5378-N5578-T6578-T6678-N5678-N5478-D6478, * A80: D6380-N5380-N5580-T6580-T6680-N5680-N5480-D6480 The two spare driving cars are D6379 and D6479. These were the first vehicles delivered, along with N5342 and N5442, and are part of the four car testing and development train. N5342 and N5442 were meant to be added to A42 when it arrived, but this was never done for various reasons. They now remain at Cardiff, having had most parts stripped from them for spares. The first 40 sets were delivered to Sydney Trains with a Waratah logo on each carriage. Following the formation of Sydney Trains in July 2013 these were replaced by the Sydney Trains logo and the sides of the driver's cab covered in orange vinyl. One set which was A02 had to be scrapped due to an acid spill on the boat when it was returning to China. This has since been replaced by A80. Accidents On 14th October 2014, A29 was extensively damaged after it was trapped by rising floodwaters at Bardwell Park. The water came up to door level. As a result, many electrical components underneath the train were destroyed. The train was towed to Cardiff using a locomotive and repairs took several months to complete. A22 was involved in a derailment on the 23rd October 2014 at Mulgrave. It was derailed by catch points after a SPAD, however it only had minor damage and soon returned to service. On the 22nd January 2018, A42 failed to stop in time and crashed into the buffer stop at the end of platform 2 at Richmond station. According to the preliminary report, the train was travelling around 35km/h at the time of the crash. The resulting recovery operation took several days, as the couplers were damaged. Eventually, the train was transported in sections of 2-3 cars to Cardiff. Current rumours are that the train will be written off. In response to the incident, Sydney Trains has introduced a temporary speed restriction of 20 km/h on approach to Richmond station. The train stop attached to the signal controlling access to the platforms will also strike the train if it exceeds 25km/h. The accident report can be found here. References